


Guidance

by Spatz



Category: Alias, Austin Powers (1997 1999 2002)
Genre: College, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatz/pseuds/Spatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello, Mr. Lee.  I am Dr. Evil, your academic advisor.  This is only a temporary situation until I begin my plan to take over the world, so sit down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my WIP folder, and realized it's actually complete, albeit completely cracky. So enjoy!

"Hello, Mr. Lee. I am Dr. Evil, your academic advisor. This is only a temporary situation until I begin my plan to take over the world, so sit down. Now, what is it that you want?"

"I would like to change my major."

"But it's world domination."

"Precisely."

"But everyone majors in world domination."

"I know. However, I think I would enjoy another area of study. Perhaps dentistry, or something with needles."

"That's absurd. How do you expect to get into evil medical school if you don't even know basic world domination theory? Throw me a frickin' bone here!"

"I have been looking in the classifieds, and I have reason to believe that there are more opportunities for evil dentists. In addition, I have a fondness for screaming."

"Hmmm. Well, that's a good sign, at least. You may yet be useful. I will have to bring this up with the dean, of course. Farewell, Mr. Lee. I hope, for your sake, we do not meet again."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] under two minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238284) by [inmyriadbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyriadbits/pseuds/inmyriadbits)




End file.
